Calamari Blimp
The Calamari Blimp (No abbreviation) is a Semi-Blimpy being that originated from BSM2. It has 20 000 HP and moves at 1/2 the speed of a Z.O.M.G. It is immune to everything a M.O.A.B is and has 1 B.F.B and 8 Shielded Calamari Bloons as its children (Further down). It degrades at 16000 HP, 12000 HP, 7500 HP and 5 000 HP. Calamari Bloons The Calamari Bloons look like an identical but smaller copy of the Calamari Blimp. They have 5 HP but are almost always shielded unless appearing early on, move at the speed of a Yellow Bloon and have 2 Lead Bloons as their children aswell as the following abilities: Calamari Is Unbreakable (Passive): ''' Calamari Bloons are immune to certain things based on how many of them are on screen; If there are 5 of them on screen they are immune to energy attacks, if there are 10 on screen they are immune to Sharp Objects, if there are 15 of them on screen they become instantly Shielded (stacks with pre-existing shields) and if there are 20 of them on screen they become immune to Super Monkeys. '''Soy Sauce Summon!: Pops itself to either summon 5 Black Bloons (70%), summon 3 Green Bloons and 4 White Bloons (25%) or summon 3 Lead Bloons (5%). Ink Bomb: Deals 5 Damage to a single tower and causes it's attacks to go -150~150 Degrees away from where it is aimed at for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 12s Anyway back to the Calamari Blimp. Attacks Fishy Delicacy (Passive): every 200 Damage it takes it spawns a Shielded Calamari Bloon, for every 500 and 900 damage it spawns a Ceramic Bloon, for every 2 500 Damage it spawns a M.O.A.B and after reaching 8 000 HP it spawns 2 B.F.Bs. It will also spawn a Shielded Calamari Bloons every 1.2s. Calamari is Unbreakable (Passive): Same as what the Calamari Bloons have, aswell as gaining a +5% attack speed increase for each Calamari Bloon on screen. Ten Tentacle Turnabout (Passive): Flails 2 Tentacles around, with 1 more tentacle for each 2000 HP it loses and for every 8 Calamari Bloons on screen. These Tentacles will do one of the Following attack every 3s: Throws 2-5 Calamari Bloons on the track, 40%-75% down the track. Swings at 2-4 Towers, dealing 3-4 Damage to each of those towers and Inking them for 1-2s. Strangles a single tower for 5s, rendering them unable to attack, use supporting abilities and special abilities while dealing 2 damage to them per second. Red Stream of Death: Shoots 30 Speedy Shielded Aggressive Superpowered Cruiser Red Bloons at a tower (which basically means that the Red Bloons have started attacking it already) over the period of 3 seconds, one bloon every 0.1s. Cooldown: 4s Bumper'd: Spawns two rotating bumpers (Those bumpers can stack) around Calamari Blimp at the speed of a Pink Bloon, which are immune to Explosions and Energy Based attacks. They have 1 200 HP and every attack that they resist are bounced back at the monkey that fired them, stunning them for 3 seconds and dealing the amount of damage it would do to the bumper if it wasn't resistant back at the monkey. The bumpers will also spawn 2 Shielded Calamari Bloons every 5s and spawn 3 Black Bloons and 3 Lead Bloons upon being destroyed. If it comes in contact with a monkey it will send them away from the Bumper by the range of a 1-0 Dart Monkey. Cooldown: 20s. Ink Bomb: The same as Calamari Bloon's attack, but instead targets 2 bloons and breaking Level 1 & 2 Shields. Cooldown: 8s. Trivia * Anyone who is reading this may feel free to use Calamari Blimp as a Boss in any special mission, just tell me about it so that I can comment on how thankful I am. * This Bloon was originally made in BSM2 for stage 4-5 and is my favourite boss of the game from arguably my favourite Bloons Game. If you haven't tried to beat it you should, it's a fun unique game. * The BGM is the somewhat nostalgic Calamari Inkantation because, y'know, squids and stuff? It is also a hectic fight.. I mean the voices don't fit into a BTD soundtrack but hey the song is probably the time it would take for a Blimp half the speed of a Z.O.M.G to get through. Just pretend it's music anyone likes, okay? Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Semi-blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons